RWBY Movie Night
by DarkMatter 22
Summary: This is where team's RWBY, JNPR and other's react to movies and shows


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first reaction story. I'm just going to say that I havent forgotten about my other stories. I'm not going to abandon any as long as I can, and with that let's dive on in.** **I don't own anything here!!**

It started off as a normal day for teams RWBY and JNPR as they hung out in Vail they even invited Sun and Neptune to go shopping.

"So we'll meet back up here when everyone's done" said Yang as everyone nodded and began to split when a mysterious light went off around them. Once the light faded they seemed to find themselves landing in what looked like a movie theater.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Sun as he rubbed his head

"I don't know but my back hurts." groaned Jaune as they all got up when suddenly some kid walked in. He was a few inches shorter than Jaune was. His hair was cut low and had black rimmed glasses, he also wore a black hoodie, a plain red shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Oh sorry about the landing I'm still working out the kinks on the teleporter, got it dirt cheap too, best spent two hundred dollars in my life. But enough about that alow me to introduce myself, my name is Darkmatter22 I know awesome name right bit you can call me M for short." he said waiting for themthem to say something but getting only weapons pointed at him.

"Where are we and why are we here!" demanded Weiss poinpointing the tip of her Rapier in his face.

"Ok usually I'd be more scared of a sword in my face, but I'm kind of not in this situation right now cuz I'm the one in charge here." he said as he snaped his fingers and all there weapons disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok now that that's out of the way I'm pretty sure that you all have question but I will answer them in a little bit." he said smiling.

"Ok then, why are we here." Blake asked narrowing her eyes as she was still weary of the teen.

"I have brought you all here to this theater to watch some of my favorite movies and or shows depending on the situation." he said jestering to the theater around him.

"What if we don't want to, what's stopping us from beating the living crap out of you and walking out of here" said Yang as she slammed her fists together.

"Well the fact that I'm the only one that knows how to get you all back and if you try to hurt me I will shove a you in a black hole." he said opening a small hole in the air as it began to suck the air and drawing them close then closed it. Everyone was surprised by this and Yang was quite after that.

"Now how about that movie?" he asked taking a seat in the front.

 _'Who is this kid'_ were the only thought the teens had had on their mine at the time as they found seats close to the front.

"Oh man I for got to bring the others here!" He shouted

And with a snap of his fingers the rest of team SSSN, Ozpin, Glynda and team CRMEN.

"What the hell, where are we" said Romen as he and the others looked around.

"What are they doing here!?" shouted blake and the others going to reach for their weapons, only to remember that her's and the others were gone.

"Why are we here?" asked Glynda looking to see some of her students there.

"I would like to know that as well." said Cinder not liking the way things are turning out.

"Allow me to fill you in on the current situation" said M as he steped foreword.

"You see I've gathered you all here to watch some movies shows with me and the others and befor you go bitching just know that I'm basically a god here and what I say gose and also this." he said as he snapped his fingers again and there weapons disappeared and they all started to flicker dimly.

"I also took the liberty of taking away your semblances as well though you still aura." he said as Glenda tried to use her telekinesis but found that it didn't work. The others tried as well but got the same result.

"Now that that's out of the way why don't you all find a seat." he said as everyone found their spots.

"So what movie will you be showing us if you don't mind me asking?" asked Ozpin as he sat next to Glynda taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm glad you asked, you see where I come from there's a holiday where kids dress up in costumes and go around to people's houses and get free candy, it's called Halloween." he said seeing that Ruby and Nora's eyes started to sparkle with excitement.

"What's the movie called?" Weiss asked not really caring for what he had to say. M grinned as he grabbed a remote control that was beside him and pressed a button and on the screen appeared two words.

 **VAN HELSING**


End file.
